Many of the leading treatments for diseases lead to undesired side effects. For instance, levodopa, the standard for Parkinson's disease treatment, is associated with debilitating abnormal involuntary movements or dyskinesias. These motor abnormalities may occur after only a few months of treatment and affect the majority of patients within 5-10 years. They can be quite incapacitating and represent a major complication in Parkinson's disease management. Currently there are only limited therapeutic options for dyskinesias.
Parkinson's disease is extremely common amongst those over 65, and age group that, in North America, is predicted to rise from 12% to 24% over the next 30 year. The overall prevalence of Parkinson's disease in this population is in the order of 1.5-2% and increases with age. Therefore, additional treatments are needed for this disabling complication of levodopa therapy.